Fanfiction Net
by Arleth Kawaii Love
Summary: Sayuri le comenta a su amiga Akane de una pagina donde escriben de ella y Ranma, un tal ¿Que pasara despues? ¿Como lo tomara ella?


**Bienvenidos a mi primer Fic yeii, me llamo Arleth Kawaii Love ahh no se si ya lo han leido algo como esto antes o no algo pero a mi me dio un risa y dije lo hare.**

 **¿ ?**

Akane caminaba al dojo con Ranma, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Confundido el chico de la trenza solo la veia de reojo sin saber que es lo que su prometida estaria pensando, estaba muy extraña desde la clase de gimnacia.

Una vez que llegaron la chica de cabellos azules subio a su recamara despues de saludar y se encerro recordando la platica que habia tenido con sayuri esa mañana.

(Recuerdos)

-¿Fantiction net? -pregunta Akane confundida, su amiga sonrie y asiente

-Si, resulta que ayer enconte esa pagina es internet mientras buscaba Fanfics de la pelicula la bella y la bestia y encontre uno de ti con Ranma de lo mas lindo.

-No entiendo Sayuri ¿Que es un fanfic?

-Historias de amor que hacen sus fans. Es mas, mira -le enseña su celular y Akane sonrojada comienza a leer:

"Akane despertó entre las tinieblas de la habitación y froto sus ojos adormilada,miro a la izquierda donde estaba su tierno hijo y sonrió arropándolo- Akane- hablo la voz de Ranma llamando su atenció lo miro un tanto confundida y el azabache saco un arma de su pantalón para después apuntarle-lo siento-dijo cerrando los ojos un segundo antes de dispararles... la amaba demasiado." El titulo decia: "En el amor y en la guerra" de Kalpana R Saotome

En eso la clase de gimnacia termino y las chicas que estaban en barra con todos comenzaron a irse.

-Toma Sayuri, la verdad sigo sin entender y no me interesa leer esas boberia -entrega el celular

-¿Segura Akane?

-Si, para empezar ¿A quien se le ocurre que le gusto a Ranma o el me gusta a mi?

-Pues a ella y a millones de escritores.

-¿M-Millones?

-Si, estan en . Basta con poner Fanfics de Ranma y Akane en Google o buscar el titulo de esa historia pero como no te interesa se que no lo vas a hacer -burlona

-Por su puesto que no lo hare... -orgullosa

(Fin recuerdos)

-No lo hare, no lo hare,claro que no -escucha el tik tak del reloj y mira de reojo su laptop en el escritorio - Es una tonteria de todos modos. Es decir, ¿Que cosas podrian escribir de el y yo? -Recuerda el summary que habia leido en el celular de su amiga -No tiene logica ¿De que tratara? -toma la laptop y abre google -Hay Akane no puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto -escribe "En el amor y en la guerra" de Kalpana R Saotome y comienza a leer.

Nunca le habia dado curiosidad buscar en internet de ella o Ranma pero no solo habia imagenes de ellos juntos, tenia muchisimas historias. Pasaron las horas y ni se molesto en bajar a comer solo por terminar cada una de las obras de Kalpana, luego entro a la pagina de inicio de Ranma y comenzo a leer muchos mas eras AU, otros eran historias basadas en su vida actual con Ranma y la triste situacion sentimental que tenian.

Preocupada penso si se notaba tanto lo que sentia que tantas personas escribian de eso, emocionada imagino si Ranma de verdad le correspondiera. Asi paso toda la tarde y la noche sin que se diera cuenta leyando miles de finales alternativos donde siempre terminaba con el como su unico amor. Y entre mas leia mas le gustaba.

Se habia llevado unos cuantos sonrojos al leer aquellos lemons pero tampoco podia negar que eran buenos la mayoria.

Asi la chica de cabellos azules se quedo dormida cerrando su laptop y abrazandola.

Al dia siguiente Akane se deperto tarde para desayunar y se fue corriendo con Ranma

-Akane ¿Como es posible que te levantaras tan tarde? -molesto

-¡Callate Ranma! Tu tambien te has levantado tarde

-Si pero ¿A que hora te dormiste y que estabas haciendo?

-No lo se y no estaba haciendo nada -corre mas rapido pero el la alcanza rapidamente

-Oye Akane estas muy rara

-ya dejame en paz -molesta mientras entran a la escuela.

Las clases pasaron muy tranquilas y Ranma no dejaba de observar a su prometida confundido pues ella no dejaba de leer quien sabe que en su celular. Al salir intento preguntarle de nuevo pero nada. ¿Con quien se estaria mensajeando? De nuevo Akane estuvo encerrada en su cuarto toda la tarde, ahora si bajo a comer pero no dejaba el maldito celular.

Pasaron los dias y se volvio una costumbre ver a Akane leendo su celular cuando no estaba entrenando. Luego de unos largos y torturosos meses para Ranma celoso al imaginarse con quien podria estarse mensajeando comenzo a ver a su prometida escribir en su laptop quien sabe que. Hasta se la llevaba a la escuela.

Harto formo un plan para poder descubrir de una vez por todas que se traia entre manos.

Akane escribia sentada en la azotea de su escuela cuando Ukyo llego y asustada la de cabellos cortos cerro su laptop y la guardo. En cuestion de segundos la castaña comenzo a atacarla y Akane a defenderse. Poco a poco se alejaron de la azotea dejando la mochila de Akane abandonada y Ranma feliz la tomo sintiendose un genio.

Se fue a uno de los salones vacios la abrio. Al entrar descubrio dos documentos word y una pagina de internet. La pagina tenia la historia "Gloriosos pecados" de Kalpana R Saotome en una pestaña mientras en otra salian muchos mas fics de EL y Akane.

Ranma se atraganto casi muriendose de verguenza y picado por la curiosidad comenzo a leer aquella historia llena de escenas romanticas y apasionantes. Sonrojado dio click en el nombre de la autora y cuando se dio cuenta todos se habian ido asi que se fue a un parque a terminar de leer.

Akane estaba en su cuarto triste y muy preocupada alguien se habia robado su mochila pero lo que mas le preocupaba era su laptop. Si alguien llegaba a ver lo que tenia escrito ahi... si se enteraban que ella era... para colmo Ranma no estaba.

-A de estar con Shampoo, seguramente ella hara alguna artimaña, caere en ella, nos separaremos y me ire lejos de Nerima. Cuando vuelva el estara amargado recordandome y sera un casanova, dejare al novio que yo tenga en esos dias y mi estabilidad por el despues de años y seremos felices. Sere tonta. -se dijo coo si su vida fuera un fanfic de los que leia, en eso escucha como alguien toca a la puerta de su recamara.

Cuando abrio Kasumi le dijo que alguien habia dejado su mochila en la puerta pero no sabia quien. Un poco preocupada Akane vio que estaba todo, incluso su laptop.

Al ver las paginas descubrio un enorme historial que ella no habia hecho.

Pero eso no era todo lo que vio.

Ranma estaba sorprendido, le gustaban esas historias. Tanto los AU como los que no eran, le gustaba imaginarse a su prometida como la describian. Con el. Pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue ver la cuenta donde Akane publicaba historias de ellos mismos.

Se habia puesto como el fic de gloriosos pecados y unos cuantos ajustes para ser "EscarlataSalvaje de Saotome", DE SAOTOME. Amaba como sonaba eso.

-Bueno parece ser que ahora tendre un nuevo entretenimento -dijo el azabache riendo mientras veia desde su celular la nueva publicasion de Akane en la pagina.

"En esta ocasion un anonimo me ayudo a terminar el capitulo, perdi mi laptop pero alguien me la devolvio incluyendo en mi escrito la confesion de arriba." habia puesto en las notas de autor.

Guest: Buen capitulo EscarlataSalvaje de Saotome, eres muy talentosa y estoy seguro de que si Ranma le confesara su amor a Akane seria asi. Esperare tu actualizacion.

Escribio ranma en los comentarios considerando la posibilidad de hacerse una cuenta para el.

 **FIN**

 **Heeeeey, es la primera historia que hago y quise escribirla para una de mis 3 escritoras favoritas. Kalpi espero que lo leas, gracias por ayudarme a crear mi cuenta y resolver mis dudas. Me inspiraste mucho a dejar de solo leer para tambien escribir.**

 **A los que lo lean dejan sus reviews si les gusto y si no solo no me hagan llorar, soy sentimental ¿Vieron que trate de escribir correctamente? Si me equivoque no se por que**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love cambio y fuera**


End file.
